


Paranoid

by JJJJJIBO



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJJJIBO/pseuds/JJJJJIBO
Summary: 可能ooc 女仆装play任豪x姚琛
Kudos: 3





	Paranoid

姚琛被任豪拉着手腕直接塞进了车子的后排，他还没来得及出声，任豪就整个人覆了上来，重重地关上了车门。

姚琛忍不住轻轻往后瑟缩了几分，平日里的儒雅绅士仿佛换了个人似的，任豪眼底的灼热好像刀锋一样在自己身上一寸寸划过。

任豪生气的样子真的很可怕。

姚琛上一次见到任豪这幅冷冰冰的样子还是自己母亲刚刚嫁入任家的时候。

不过相处久了，姚琛早已摸清这位没有血缘关系的哥哥外冷内热的本质，毕竟自己在任豪面前总是乖巧顺从的样子，怎样也不会惹人讨厌，任豪对自己的排斥早已随着时间消磨殆尽。

这几年来姚琛见过任豪吃到自己亲手做的饭菜而勾起的嘴角，也见过任豪帮自己改完论文笑自己笨而弯下的眉眼。

但他从来没见过这样的任豪。

姚琛记得昨晚任豪问他今天几点回家吃饭的时候还是温温柔柔的好哥哥，不知道为什么现在就变成了这样。

任豪压得越来越低，逼迫着姚琛收回了杂乱的思绪，姚琛微微只能侧头，不敢去看任豪冰冷的目光，任豪的鼻尖凑到距离姚琛只有两公分，滚烫的呼吸悉数打在姚琛早已发红的脸颊上。

“唔…哥…你放开我…”  
任豪狠狠地亲吻着姚琛今天涂了鲜艳口红的嘴唇，惩罚性质的吻惹得姚琛呜呜咽咽地求饶。

“姚琛，你看着我。”  
任豪平日里温柔的声音放佛冷了一个八度，修长的手指捏着姚琛的下巴将他侧过去的脸转了回来。

“哥…你今天怎么了…”  
姚琛躲不开任豪和呼吸一样滚烫的目光，只能直勾勾地望着他，声音也不自觉地就带上一丝委屈的意味。

任豪没说话，姚琛身上的女仆装已经被压得有些凌乱了，胸前的领口低得过分，姚琛胸口白皙的肌肤上那两颗痣被看得清清楚楚，因为短暂的缺氧，姚琛的脖颈都染上了好看的粉色。

任豪目光下移，短得才刚刚没过大腿根的裙摆下面露出一截光洁的大腿，带着蕾丝边的黑色丝袜在大腿上勒出一圈浅浅的痕迹，两条又长又直的腿还在自己身下不安分地扭动了几下，光是不露声色地打量了两眼就足够让任豪血脉喷张。

“你在学校…就穿成这样给张颜齐看？”  
任豪捏着姚琛下巴的手指又加大了几分力度，逼着姚琛直视自己。

“我没有…”  
姚琛怯怯地开口，看着任豪直勾勾的目光，才意识到自己身上是什么样的穿着，没底气似的越说越小声。

姚琛心里已经把张颜齐骂了个遍，要不是张颜齐声泪俱下地求了自己好几天，说什么要让自己专业的咖啡厅在学校文化月上拔得头筹，他才不会去穿什么女仆装。

本来男生穿女仆装就已经够丢人了，在自己专业搭的棚子下面被来来往往的同学像看小动物一样侧目惊叹，他只能抓着正在咖啡厅里帮忙的班长大人张颜齐来遮挡一下围观的目光。

张颜齐这个罪魁祸首还闲不住，张颜齐正一口一句小美女，用手指勾着自己腿袜的蕾丝边作乱的时候，自己的肩膀上就突然出现了一只大手，一路无言地拽着自己上了车，到了现在这个处境。

“那你想穿给谁看？”  
任豪有些生气地看着姚琛有些神游的目光，忍不住提高了音量。

看着姚琛只是垂着眼不说话，还委屈巴巴地伸手扯了扯有些短的裙摆，任豪又生不起来了，捧着姚琛小小的脸颊轻轻吮吸着他涂上鲜艳口红的唇瓣。

任豪摸索着姚琛系在背后的蝴蝶结腰带，姚琛才意识到任豪此刻危险的意图，便挣脱着任豪的怀抱想要撑起身子，却被压制着使不上力气。

“哥…别在学校里面…外面都是人…”  
姚琛断断续续地说着，却又被任豪不耐烦地堵上了嘴。

任豪像是没听见一样，宽厚的手掌隔着几层布料去揉捏姚琛胸前两团乳肉。

光是隔着布料的揉捏就让姚琛快被指尖发麻的的快意穿透，他还没来得及出声阻止任豪，就被任豪拉下了胸前那块本来就低得过分的布料，几乎整个胸部都暴露在空气中，两颗充血泛红的乳珠已经挺立了起来。

任豪吻着姚琛柔软的唇瓣，双手将姚琛胸前又软又嫩的乳肉揉捏成各种形状，因为长期健身的缘故，姚琛那两团乳肉比一般的男孩子丰腴不少，捏起来手感很好，任豪不顾姚琛断断续续的呻吟，在姚琛胸前那两团软肉上捏出了好几个红印子。

“小琛，你太敏感了。”  
任豪微凉的指尖捏住了姚琛已经有些红肿的乳头，指腹在乳尖上按压着打转，惹得姚琛舒服得眯起了眼，抬高了腰，把袒露的胸口往任豪面前送。

任豪松开手，含住了一颗红肿的乳粒，湿漉漉的舌尖用力地舔弄着乳肉上软嫩的肌肤，舌尖扫过圆润饱满的果实，牙齿也跟着轻轻刮过。

姚琛眼角已经泛起泪花，还穿着黑色丝袜的腿忍不住攀上任豪的腰，裙摆逐渐滑倒腰上，裹着平角内裤的下身在任豪的滚烫上隔着布料轻轻磨蹭着。

任豪拉着姚琛的手，让他自己去摸裙摆下隔着内裤就已经湿漉漉的后穴。

“小琛，你看，你是不是在勾引我？嗯？”  
任豪把姚琛的长腿压了上去，宽大的蕾丝边裙摆也被捞到了胸前，任豪隔着一层薄薄的布料大力地揉捏着姚琛挺翘的臀瓣，贴在臀瓣上的黑色布料被浸出一小块水渍。

“我没有…哥…”  
姚琛在任豪扒下自己的内裤伸进去第一根手指的时候，就呜咽着掉了泪，但是他又想任豪多摸摸他，发硬的乳粒被冷落得难受。

“叫我主人。”  
任豪虽是温柔的语调，却又不容拒绝，他恶趣味地勾起手指，轻轻刮过姚琛内壁那一处突起，便惹得姚琛抓着胸前的裙摆塌了腰。

“呜…主人…前面…也摸一下…”  
姚琛胡乱地将裙子的布料翻下去，将他胸前被冷落的两点送到任豪面前，泛起水光的眼角倒是可怜得让人想欺负得更狠一点。

“自己摸好不好？小琛乖…”  
任豪笑着亲了亲姚琛眼角下那颗被泪水浸湿的泪痣，随即又往姚琛湿成一片的小穴插进了两根手指。

虽然姚琛的后穴早已又湿又软，突然又被扩大了一圈的感觉还是让他抑制不住地叫出了声，他难耐地伸手覆上了自己胸前的两点红樱，学着任豪那样，开始将自己的两团乳肉合拢在掌心揉捏。

后穴被任豪修长的手指不断的搅弄着撑开，姚琛正舒服得仰起了头，任豪却将几根手指悉数退出。

“主人…进来…”  
瞬间空虚的后穴，让姚琛忍不住抬起头用湿漉漉的眼神去望着任豪。

“自己把姿势摆好我就进来。”  
任豪微微直起身子，看见姚琛愣了一下还是慢慢起身伏在座位上，将挺翘的臀部撅了起来，任豪这才解开拴在腰间的皮带扔在一边。

“把裙子掀起来。”

“…唔…”  
姚琛只觉得羞耻的感觉快要过载，他颤抖着掀开了刚刚盖过臀部的裙摆，被任豪扯下来的内裤挂在腿弯，光溜溜的臀瓣裸露在外。

任豪看着姚琛的下身只剩一双过膝的黑色腿袜，光溜溜的大腿被勒出一圈红印，再往上看则是两瓣丰腴的臀肉在空气中微微发颤，后穴还淌着黏腻的淫水。

视觉上的刺激让任豪再也收敛不住，三两下扒掉下身的包裹物，一次性将滚烫的性器完全没入了姚琛湿漉漉的后穴。

姚琛尖叫着软了身子，突然收紧的后穴也让任豪倒吸了一口凉气，他捏了捏姚琛胸前的乳粒，企图让姚琛放松，姚琛呜呜咽咽的呻吟着让任豪被包裹着的性器又肿胀了一些。

“以后还穿这种衣服去勾引别人吗？”  
任豪稍微用了些力气拍打了一下姚琛细嫩的臀肉，很快就起了红印。

“唔…我没有…”  
姚琛撑在座位上胡乱地地摇着头。

任豪今天本来是有点生气的。

他知道姚琛今天学校里有活动，昨天已经问过了他几点回家，今天忙完公司里的事情时间还算早，就打算直接去姚琛学校接他。

结果到了学校，远远地就看见姚琛穿着勾人的女仆装被那个叫张颜齐的同专业同学动手动脚。

任豪之前就知道张颜齐，他还跟着姚琛回过几次家，早就看出张颜齐对姚琛怀着那点不单纯的意思，任豪知道姚琛在学校受欢迎，但他还是受不了姚琛穿着这样的衣服在学校这种地方被多少不怀好意的人看了去。

看到张颜齐的手覆上姚琛的大腿时，任豪再也忍不住，他恨不得马上把姚琛关起来，锁在房间里，只能被自己看，只能被自己摸。

不过现在听着姚琛乖乖地叫了自己几声主人，任豪又觉得完全生不起气来了。

“小女仆不听话，主人要惩罚你。”  
任豪说着又用力在姚琛的臀瓣上打了一巴掌，后穴收缩的一瞬间，任豪直接掐着姚琛的细腰将滚烫的性器狠狠地磨过了敏感点。

“唔…主人我错了…”  
姚琛翘起屁股，努力地吸着任豪不断抽插的滚烫，呜呜咽咽地求饶，一下又一下猛烈的撞击让姚琛根本合不拢嘴，只能仰起头任由银丝从嘴角滑落，浸湿了肩上白色的蕾丝边。

因为车内的空间有些低，任豪便压低了身子伏贴在姚琛的身上，性器在结合处又深入了不少，随着任豪越来越猛烈的抽插，姚琛的呻吟也被撞得断断续续，乳尖也被压在真皮的坐垫上磨得发烫。

车外好像走过五六个学校里刚刚参加完活动的学生，叽叽喳喳的吵闹声在车窗外突兀地响起，虽然玻璃外面不太容易看见车内的春光，但陌生的说话声音仿佛就在耳边一般，姚琛已经被操得有些不堪的意识瞬间清醒了几分，突然涌上来的羞耻感让他扒着车门想要逃走，却又有些不自然地夹紧了臀瓣。

“别跑。”  
任豪将姚琛动摇的身体强行拉回了怀里，还没等姚琛回过神，还塞在后穴里的性器就开始大力地抽插起来，姚琛被干得跪都跪不住，只能任由任豪的大手在自己的细腰上掐出一道道红印。

被任豪操得摇摇晃晃，姚琛根本无暇前面发硬的分身，生生被操射了出来，黏稠的白浊弄得到处都是，落在黑色的腿袜和凌乱的裙摆上格外显眼。

任豪弯下腰去亲姚琛红肿的唇瓣，本来掐在腰上的手则一路摸到胸前去揉捏快要被磨破皮的乳粒，姚琛被亲得发晕，前面和后面的多重刺激让他舒服得发出小猫一样的呜咽声，后穴也绞紧了一些，任豪又更用力地操开姚琛又黏又热的小穴。

姚琛那双好看的眼睛蓄满了泪水，眼角下那颗泪痣也染上了厚重的情欲，一副像是被任豪欺负惨了的样子。

任豪发了狠似的操弄着姚琛泥泞不堪的后穴，舌尖也挑逗着那人嘴里的小舌，姚琛好不容易喘出的浅气都被任豪吞进了嘴里。

任豪最后将姚琛翻了个身，把姚琛紧紧搂在怀里，又覆上一个温柔炽热的吻，将精液尽数灌进了姚琛的身体。

“辛苦了，我的小女仆。”

END.


End file.
